Pasiones Prohibidas
by ClaryFrayNefilim
Summary: El sabor de lo prohibido Es el placer mas deseado Pertenecen a mundos distintos, desean cosas distintas pero tienen algo en común: el amor que les hará flotar y sostenerse, el amor que les hará encontrarse y cambiar, el amor que les hara vivir Pasiones Prohibidas. Ellas se volverán más salvajes; ellos más tiernos.
1. Chapter 1

**Pasiones Prohibidas  
Capitulo 1  
By ClafryFrayNefilim**

_**Sinopsis**_

Pertenecen a mundos distintos, desean cosas distintas pero  
tienen algo en común: el amor que les hará flotar y  
sostenerse, el amor que les hará encontrarse y cambiar, el  
amor que les hara vivir Pasiones Prohibidas. Ellas se  
volverán más salvajes; ellos más tiernos.

_**Prefacio**_

Jace se encontraba en la habitación de los empleados, recostado sobre su cama, con audífonos y los ojos cerrados, casi a punto de dormirse, sin que le se diera cuenta la puerta fue abierta, una persona entro y lentamente se acerco a el. Jace, sin abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de quien era esa persona.

—¿Que quieres Clary?

—¿Como sabes que soy yo? — Clary sonrió, el que Jace supiera que era ella sin abrir los ojos le pareció un gran truco.

—Por tu perfume — Jace se quito los audífonos —¿que quieres?

—Quiero agradecerte lo que haz hecho hoy por mi — suspiro — Salvaste mi vida

—Es mi trabajo

—Si — Dijo Clary convencida de que no había sido la única razón — Pero esta vez fue muy distinto, así que...como ya dije, vengo a agradecerte

Lentamente Clary pego sus labios a los de Jace, y se besaron. Fue el tipo de beso del que nunca hablarían en voz alta. El tipo de beso que les hizo saber que no habían sido tan feliz en sus vidas.

* * *

**Hola, espero que les guste el fic, tambien esta con los personajes de Harry Potter (es un Dramione)**

**Solo una advertencia, no sera una historia con final feliz.**

**Espero sus reviews****no es olbigatorio dejarme uno, pero me haria muy muy muy feliz :3 **

Pertenecen a mundos distintos, desean cosas distintas pero  
tienen algo en común: el amor que les hará flotar y  
sostenerse, el amor que les hará encontrarse y cambiar, el  
amor que les hara vivir Pasiones Prohibidas. Ellas se  
volverán más salvajes; ellos más tiernos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pasiones Prohibidas****  
****Capitulo 2****  
****By ClafryFray****Nefilim  
****El sabor de lo prohibido Es el placer mas deseado**

Jace era una persona muy discreta respecto a su familia y amigos; y trabajo, no le gustaba mezclarlos, ademas de que se tomaba muy encerio las responsabilidades que se le otorgaran en su empleo.

Ahora habia conseguido un empleo muy bien pagado, oficialmente seria guarura pero tendria que hacer tambien de chofer, y asistente personal de la señora Fray, una familia de mucha importancia.

El primer dia que llego a la mansion, hizo lo que le ordenaron se instalo, arreglo ultimos detalles y finalmente fue a nadar un rato a la alberca, como parte de su entrenamiento de guarura.

Nadaba de un ladoa otro, cadavez con mas agilidad y en menos tiempo, cuando al llegar a uno de los lados se encontro con una bonita mujer, parecia alta, piel ligeramente morena, cabellos oscuros y con sonrisa hermosa. Jace no pudo evitar sentirse hipnotizado y atraido por aquella bonita mujer.

—Hola — Dijo ella sonriendo mas, pero ahora su sonrisa se veia mas fingida —¿que crees que estas haciendo?

Jace no respondio, solo se quedo en total silencio, sin siquiera titubear o tratar de decir algo.

—Te hize una pregunta — Dijo molesta, nuevamente Jace no respondio. La chica rodo los ojos —Por lo visto, eres un tarado y no tienes ni idea de quien soy

A Jace no le gusto la actitud arrogante de aquella chiquilla, a vista de Jace ella no podia tener mas de 18 o 19 años, es decir, el la veia como una niña, pero una niña caprichosa y berrinchuda.

—Se perfectamente quien eres — Porfin hablo Jace, se dio la vuelta y nadio hacia el otro lado, salio de la alberca y con una toalla empezo a secarse — Eres Clarisa Fray

— Exelente — le aplaudio como si se tratara de un niño que acababa de hacer algo bien —¿y tu quien eres?

—Soy el nuevo guarura de tu mama — Le tendio la mano para estrecharla — Me llamo Jace

Clary sonrio y le dejo con la mano arriba. Fingio buscar algo en el agua.

—Nuevo guarura de mi mamita — repiti mientras seguia fingiendo buscar algo —y a quien estas cuidando tu, porque yo no veo a mi mama en la alberca — fingo sorpresa y lo miro — adivina, mamita no esta en el aguita.

—lo siento — Respondio Jace — Empiezo a trabajar mañana y hoy vine a nadar como parte de mi entrenamiento

—Calla, ya me aburriste — Comenzo a quitarse la ropa que traia sobre el traje bañador —¿nadie te a dicho cual es tu lugar en esta casa?

—no necesito que me lo digan — Respondio damon tratando de no decirle a esa niña engreida lo que se merecia — yo se perfectamente cual es mi lugar, compermiso — dijo antes de irse

Jace se encontraba en la cocina, bebiendo un vaso de jugo cuando una chica, muy guapa y con uniforme,entro. Se quedó parada por un segundo en la puerta viendo lo guapo que era Jace y después siguió caminando mientras le dedicaba una amable sonrisa.

— Hola — saludo — ¿Tu quien eres?

— Jace — contesto sonriendo — Soy el nuevo guarura de la señora

—No sabía que yo podria tener un compañro de trabajo tan joven y… guapo

— Gracias por el cumplido — dijo Jace, mientras la miraba a los ojos — Yo tampoco sabía que tendría de compañera a una mujer tan guapa

Jace tenia la suerte de ser insoportablemente guapo encantador, lo que le daba un gran poder de seduccion, algo que el sabia aprovechar muy bien.

Desde muy joven habia tenido ese don, y sus padres lo habian reprendido en varias ocaciones por no tomar a nadie encerio, pues ellos querian que formara una familia. Desde entonces Jace, no habia cambiado, pero ahora porlomenos se tomaba la molestia de decirles que no buscaba nada serio.

—Estoy segura de que nos llevaremos muy bien — Dijo La muchacha de manera seductora

—¿como te llamas? — Pregunto Jace

—Mi nombre es Caroline

******** (momentos despues) ********

Clary, despues de nadar una rato, entro a la cocina por un jugo. Cuando vio a un hombre que terminaba de hablar por telefono.

—¿Hola? — Saludo Clary al no reconocer al hombre —¿usted quien es?

—El es el nuevo guarura — Dijo Caroline, la sirvienta — Va a cuidar a tu mama, dejame ñorita Clary el es Luke — comenzo a presentarlos —Señor Luke ella es la hija de la señora, se llama Clary

—Imposible — dijo Clary antes de salir practicamente corriendo de ahi, se dirigio a la estancia, donde estaba su madre—¡Tengo una pregunta! — Grito Clary — ¿Cuantos guaruras piensas llevar contigo?

—Solo uno

—Ok... — dijo lentamente — Aqui hay algo que no entiendo, dices que solo te va a cuidar uno pero aqui hay dos hombres que dicen ser tus guaruras

La madre de Clary se puso de pie y comenzo a acercarse a ella.

—Es muy simple, hija — La madre de Clary sonrio con mucho animo — El otro te va a cuidar a ti

—¿Cual? — pregunto Clary, mientras que en su mente decia una y otravez "Jace no, Jace no, Jace no"

Y como si ubiera una fuerza magica o una conspiracion del universo, su madre pronuncio la peor palabra que Clary pudo escuchar en ese momento

—Jace

—¡yo no quiero guarura! — Grito a la defensiva — ¡No lo quiero! ¡No lo quiero! ¡No lo quiero!

—No, Clary — Dijo su madre con autoridad — esto no te lo voy a permitir, hay caprichos que te concedo, pero esto no

—Es lo peor que me has echo en toda mi vida

—no exageres — dijo con voz maternal — yo solo quiero cuidarte

—¡No! — grito Clary — lo que tu quieres es mantenerme vigilada

—Eso no es cierto, hijita — su voz cada vez se volvia aun mas amternal — Yo solo quiero cuidarte

—No voy a aceptar que ningun baboso me cuide — Al momento en que elena decia eso, Jace entraba

—Señora Fray — dijo Jace ignorando lo que Clary acababa de decir — La he estado buscando, quisiera saber que es lo que va a pasar conmigo, si aun tengo el empleo o me tengo que ir

—Como cree que se va a ir — dijo incredula — Solo hay un cambio, eso es todo, en lugar de cuidarme a mi, va a cuidar a mi hermosa hijita

Clary enfadada salio corriendo del lugar, corrio hasta su alberca y se puso a nadar, un momento mas tarde llego Jace

—¿¡Que quieres?! — Le grito

— Hablar — dijo Jace con tranquilidad

—yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo — dijo Clary ya mas calmada — solo puedo decirte una cosa: Si decides quedarte, te aseguro que voy a hacerte la vida imposible

* * *

_si ven un nombre equivocado es porque al principio iba a ser con otros personajes, pero al final me decidi por usar TMI  
Espero que les guste el capitulo, __**se acepta cualquier tipo de critica**__, __siempre y cuando no sea ofensiva._


	3. Chapter 3

**Pasiones Prohibidas  
Capitulo 3  
By ClafryFrayNefilim  
**El sabor de lo prohibido Es el placer mas deseado

Jace se encontraba bastante exasperado, puesto que Clary le había dejado bastante en claro que le haría la vida imposible, la mejor solución para evitar tantos problemas con una niña mimada, era renunciar, pero sabía que en ningún lugar le pagarían tanto como en esa casa.

Tenía que hablar con Clary, tratar de razonar con ella y hacerle comprender que tendrian que hacer mutua tregua para llevarse bien.

Se dirigió a la alberca y vio a Clary en el agua, boca abajo, y sin movimiento. Los guaruras de esa casa vestían con traje, asi que asi se encontraba Jace, le gustaba permanecer impecable pero en cuanto vio a Clary de esa forma se lanzó al agua a sacarla, la chica no mostraba señales de vida, la sacó del agua y la recostó en la orilla, cuando estaba a punto de darle respiración de boca a boca Clary le escupió el agua en la cara, después de eso, ella, no podía parar de reirse, mientras que Jace solo quería tomarla del cabello y sumergirle la cara en al agua para que se ahogara de verdad, metafóricamente hablando.

—¿como pudiste hacer eso? — Reclamaba Jace enojado

—¿pensaste que me habia ahogado? — Clary rio dramaticamente — Me das lastima, tiene que ser muy feo creer que el primer dia de trabajo se te murio la persona que tenias que cuidar — continuando con el drama, suspiro de forma exagerada — no quisiera estar en tu luagar —se rio nuevamente — solo te advierto una cosa, soy muy buena nadando, he participado en multiples campeonatos y he ganado, yo jamas podria ahogarme.

—eres una inconsiente — empezo a regañarla Jace

Entonces Clary puso cara de sorprendida.

—Mirate — dijo con una sobreactuada cara de culpa — se arruino tu traje —volvio a sonreir, llena de satisfaccion por el mal rato que le habia hecho pasar a Jace — No te preocupes, yo te hago un chequesito y con eso se arregla todo — le hizo un guiño

—¿cual es tu problema?

—Tu — no dejaba de sonreir — Te adverti que te haria la vida imposible, y yo cumplo lo que digo.

Jace dio media vuelta y se fue. Entonces entendio, esa niña hablaba muy encerio cuando dijo que le haria la vida imposible, al principio Jace penso que se trataria de fastidiarlo o de ser grocera todo el tiempo con el, pero no, ahora ya sabia que esa mocosa malcriada no conocia los limites.

Por la mañana, Clary y su madre se encontraban desayunando en el comedor. Cuando el movil de Clary empezo a sonar en repetidas ocaciones y elena lo ignoraba.

—¿no vas a contestar? — Pregunto la madre de Clary mientras sostenia su humeante taza de Cafe

—No — Dio un sorbo a su zumo de naranja — Es Math y no quiero hablar con el

Clary miro la pantalla del movil y lo apago

—hijita — dijo su madre desaprobando lo que acababa de hacer — eso fue muy grosero

—No importa —rodo los ojos —¿que hora es?

—las 9

—devo irme — dijo apurada — quede para comer con alguien

Imediatamente aparecio Jace, vestido de traje y con mucha seriedad

—¿a donde vamos? — pregunto

—No, no no no no— dijo molesta — contigo no voy a ninguna parte

—ya hablamos de eso — Interrumpio la madre de Clary — Jace ira a todas partes contigo

—Yo no quiero — fulmino a Jace con la mirada — ademas este tipejo no va a ir conmigo usando ese disfraz, asi no lo llevo ni a la puerta

—¡Clary!

—no mami — dijo con voz de niña pequeña — que verguenza salir con este guarro en su papel de guarura de pelicula hollywoodense

—pero... — quiso hablar Jace pero Clary no lo dejo

—¡Pero nada guarro! — interrumpio gritando — Pareces empleado de funeraria, ¡asi que ve a cambiarte!

Clary ya habia llegado al restaurante al que habia quedado con sus amigas, comian pastel y tomaban cafe.

—Tu guarura esta guapisimo — Decia Maia, una bonita chica morena

—si lo quieres te lo regalo — dijo Clary mirando con asco a Jace — es guarro insoportable, nisiquiera quiere vestirse como persona normal.

—Pues yo si me lo quedo — Comento

Maia hablaba y hablaba sobre lo guapo que era Jace, pero Clary se limitaba a seguir comiendo pastel mientras hacia como que prestaba atencion.

—comes mucho¿o no? — dijo depronto Maia

—¿que? — pregunto Clary al escuchar el comentario

—que creo que comes mucho

—Clary, yo soy tu amiga — Dijo Maia — y como amiga te voy a decir que yo no quiero que te vuelvas gorda y fea, ya estas aumentando de peso.

— Tengo que irme — dijo Clary y se levanto de la mesa, camino hasta Jace — nos vamos, rapido.

Jace y Clary iban en el auto, ella estaba en la parte de atras del auto y Jace como conductor. Clary tenia los ojos llorosos y las manos le temblaban.

—¿Te pasa algo Clary?

Clary lo miro, Jace pudo ver algo en la mirada de Clary, era como tristesa o culpa pero almismo tiempo veia como ella queria disimularlo y mirar a Jace con odio.

—Empieza a usar el señorita y el usted — ordeno — y no, no me pasa nada.

—¿es por lo que dijo la chica?

—No tengo nada — dijo conteniendo el llano

—No le creas, no estas gorda

Clary rodo los ojos y el resto del camino a casa fue total silencio.

Al llegar a casa Clary imediatamente se bajo del auto y corrio a su habitacion, despes entro al baño y vomito todo lo que habia comido. No era la primera vez que lo hacia y estaba segura de que no seria la ultima. Despues se lavo muy bien los dientes y comenzo a lavarse la cara para que no se notara que habia llorado.

Comenzo a mirarse en el espejo pero se miraba con odio, preguntandose porque no podia ser tan bonita y delgada como Maia

Por otra parte Jace entro a la habitacion de Clary, sin pedir permiso, solo entro porque estaba preocupado por la reaccion de Clary. Despues ella salio del baño y vio a Jace

—Tu — dijo realmente molesta — siempre tu

— me pagan por eso — dijo Jace tratando de no hacer enojar a Clary

—¿porque no me dejas vivir tranquila? — ya no parecia molesta sino triste, se acosto en su cama y abrazo un osito de peluche

— Clary, podriamos empezar a lllevarnos bien — se sento en la orilla de la cama de Clary — asi sera mas facil la convivencia entre nosotros

—Estas muy perdido — dijo volviendo a su habitual acento arrogante — yo siempre gano, y yo voy a lograr que te vayas de esta casa, no me importa como

—piensalo Clary — el seguia con el mismo tono pasivo de voz — si me voy yo, vendra otro

—puede ser

Jace comenzo a reirse de la nada, eso a Clary no le gusto.

—¿de que te ries? — pregunto molesta pero Jace no respondio —¡Dime de que te ries!

—M rio de que eres una persona muy inteligente — Clary sonrio y asintio haciendo notar que ella ya lo sabia — Pero, siempre hay un pero, concentras tus fuerzas en molestarme, si te concentraras en algo positivo llegarias muy alto

—Yo soy muy exitosa — apunto a una repisa con porlomenos 15 trofeos y medallas —¿sabes porque gane estos premios? — Jace nego con la cabeza — porque soy muy perseverante y logro lo que me propongo, y lo que me propuse ahora es hacer tu vida los mas miserable posible para que te puedas largar y me dejes tranquila

—ya te dije que si yo me voy pondran a otro

—pues que pongan todos los que quieran, me deshare de ellos. — Sonrio exageradamente —aqui la unica que sonrie soy yo, asi que esa sonrisita estupida que tienes en la cara te va a durar muy poco

—Haber quien se cansa primero— Reto Jace


	4. Chapter 4

**Pasiones Prohibidas**  
**Capitulo 4**  
By ClafryFrayNefilim  
_El sabor de lo prohibido Es el placer mas deseado_

Clary estaba quitándose la bata de baño frente a la alberca, de pronto empezó a sentirse muy mareada, todo giraba a su alrededor y se tornaba borroso, y entonces cayo, cayo al agua boca abajo. Jace llegó y la vio, entonces se rió.

—¿crees que voy a caer de nuevo en esa broma?— rió y luego se puso serio— si quieres seguir con tu inmadurez y ahogarte solo porque no te hago caso, hazlo

Después de un rato noto que Clary no salia, ni mostraba movimiento, nada que indicara que estaba bromeando

—¿Clary? — dijo preocupado —¡Clary!

Se lanzó al agua por ella, la sacó lo más rápido que pudo e inmediatamente le dio respiración boca a boca hasta que reaccionó.  
Caroline, la sirvienta, había visto todo asi que habia llamado a la ambulancia.

Cuando Clary reaccionó totalmente lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Jace y empezar a llorar hasta que se la llevaron los paramédicos al hospital y nuevamente perdió conciencia de sí misma.

En el hospital su mamá y su papa estaban ahí junto a ella.

—¿te acuerdas de lo que paso? — le preguntó su mamá

—No — dijo sollozando — estaba en la alberca, apenas iba a entrar y luego no recuerdo nada

—Jace te salvo — le dijo — Te desmayaste y el fue quien te sacó, después de todo si necesitas un hay otra cosa de la que tenemos que hablar, Jace me contó lo que paso

—¿de que estas hablando?

—Hablo de lo que pasó en el restaurant

***************  
Clary estaba en su recamara acostada en su cama, tocaron a su puerta y sin esperar respuesta Jace entro.  
—¿como te sientes?

—Bien — le dio una sonrisa sincera

Después se levantó de la cama lentamente y se fue acercando a Jace poco a poco y sin dejar de sonreír, después, cuando estuvo frente a él, le dio una bofetada

—¿que te pasa? — Casi gritaba —¿te volviste loca o porque me pegas?

—tu no eres un guarura eres un maldito chismoso, le contaste todo a mi mami

—¿que? — dijo incrédulo —por dios Clary, ¿que le conte?

—¿como que que? — dijo con odio reprimido — Le dijiste que me llamaron gorda y que yo me puse muy mal por eso y no se que otras cosas más habrás inventado. — intento darle otra bofetada pero Jace no se lo permitio — Te juro que te vas a arrepentir de haberte metido en mi vida

—¿recuerdas lo que dijimos? — Clary Frunció el ceño — aún no tenemos un ganador, pero esta noche uno de los 2 va a ganar.

_**DEJAR UN REVIEW ES TOTALMENTE GRATIS (=**_


End file.
